fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Russ Bigus
Background *R, Luzerne, for PA Senate, 20th, (primary challenger) * Principal at Regis Elementary School * Member of the Dallas School Board Links * http://www.bigus4senate.com/ (harvested on May 24, 2006) Issues Pay Raises I will never take a pay raise while in office. The process needs to be examined immediately. the minimum wage has not changed, fire and ambulance companies are suffering; yet, the Legislature felt it necessary to give themselves a raise AT 2 A.M.! Health Care Reform: Blue Cross Premiums Skyrocketing! As an example, Blue Cross of Northeastern PA! There is a 405 million dollar surplus. $7 million dollars of this surplus has been placed into a non-profit fund (The Blue Ribbon Foundation) owned by Blue Cross of Northeastern PA and the money is gifted away. Meanwhile, our rates have increased as high as 104% per year. I would work to encourage combining group plans. The larger the group, the more affordable the premium. Property Tax Reform and Property Tax Relief As a school board member I voted to accept Act 72 with the hopes of easing the property tax burden of our citizens, especially older Pennsylvanian's. Secondly, Act 72 would limit taxing authorities and cap the amount of mils raised per year. This would promote better accountability of elected officials. Quality Deer Management: Chairmanship Hope I would like hunters have a voice in Harrisburg and I am hoping to chair the fish and game committee. I would like to form regional advisory boards in district 20 that are comprised of sportsmen and hunting clubs and work together to improve the quality of our herd versus being dictated to from the PGC. The northern counties of District 20 are suffering greatly and not only is there a lack of quality in our herd, there isn't much of a herd remaining. I will be the voice for the hunter. Pro-Life We should respect life from the moment of conception until Natural Death. Term limits: I am an advocate for term limits for elected officials. Volunteer Fire & Ambulance: Our Volunteer Fire and Ambulance Companies receive a very minimal amount of assistance from the State. These hard-working, dedicated volunteers are struggling and donating their time, energy, and talents and do not receive state subsidy. As the backbone of our communities, I would advocate to assist and strengthen our local volunteer fire and ambulance personnel. Farming: There needs to be more programs for farmers. The family farm is fading rapidly. There may be a chance to support our current family farms and provide programming to keep them in operation. Local Government: I will work to improve and strengthen local government, and provide a direct link from Harrisburg to the 20th District. Many state funds and grants should be developed and, at the very least, we should be receiving the appropriate funding for our local communities. Our Local Fire and Ambulance need state cooperation and funding for programs, training, and equipment. Susquehanna River improvement: Our river is considered the most endangered river in the U.S. We are in the process of a river front project in Wilkes-Barre, as well as a possible inflatable dam, however the river will remain polluted. We need to protect, preserve, and stop pollution of the Susquehanna river Out of state garbage: Out of state garbage is a major problem in the entire state of PA but is continuing to worsen in the 20th District. I would immediately develop a task force to investigate possible solutions to this dilemma Public Transportation/Transit Funding I am in favor of funding to support and encourage public (mass) transportation. Currently, the price of fuel is soaring and there is not a quick fix in sight. Public transportation is affordable, reliable, and a terrific method of conserving many types of resources. Public transportation is in need of additional funding sources to better enable transit authorities to meet the many needs of working people. Upward Bound & Additional Education Programs As a former instructor at East Stroudsburg University for the Upward Bound Program, I know fhe valuable experiences that are gained by students who participate in the Upward Bound Programs. Currently, Upward Bound needs additional support and funding. I would create additional opportunities for funding as well as foster a solid and consistent funding stream for the future. Insights from Press Releases & Post Election It is with deep gratitude that I write to you today. I am sincerely humbled and flattered by your support and my family and I appreciate everything you have done. The voters have spoken and indicate that they are happy with the current system. Change is a challenge for most everyone, and the 20th District may not be ready for change as of yet. I will continue to serve my community as a member of the Dallas School Board, The Luzerne Intermediate Unit Board, and the West Side Vo-Tech School Board. I encourage everyone to remain in touch with me and my family. I realize that there are many new friends and many of you who value and respect the same ideals that are near to my heart. Please remain a part of my family. Thank you, Russ Notes Bigus attends forum in Bushkill, PA * Bigus spoke of the infamous Pay Raise, property tax reform, being a strong voice for the sportsmen, being the only candidate who is a sportsman, reduction of health care/blue cross costs, support of local government, specifically aide for volunteer fire and ambulance companies, and open space. Bigus said: " I signed an affidavit to never vote for or accept a pay raise while in office and I have been endorsed by PA CleanSweep". Bigus continued to express his disgust with the policies and procedures that surrounded the methods from which the pay raise occurred and vowed to repair those policies to prevent future occurrences. Bigus systematically presented his platform. He spoke of his experience with property tax reform as a current member of the Dallas School District. Bigus explain also that as an avid hunter and outdoorsman, he would immediately form Sportsmen's Advisory Council's in each county of the 20th District. He said: "I will be a strong voice in Harrisburg for the Sportsmen because I am one of you"! Bigus answered a question about strengthening local government and expressed his concern with keeping local government strong and advocating for more programs from the state level. Bigus will hold a rally this Friday, March 31st, 2006 from 7-10PM at Irem Temple Country Club in Dallas. Russ Diamond, Chair of PA CleanSweep will be a featured speaker. For more information on Russ Bigus or the upcoming event please visit www.bigusforsenate.com 3/19/2006 CleanSweep Backs Pair :By: Tom Venesky Staff Writer, Citizens Voice An anti-incumbent organization has thrown its support behind two local candidates for state offices. PACleanSweep founder Russ Diamond said the organization is supporting the candidacies of Republicans Russ Bigus for state Senate in the 20th District and Edmund Sieminski, running for state representative of the 119th District. Diamond said Bigus and Sieminski are the first Luzerne County candidates to receive the group's support. To obtain the backing, the candidates had to sign a declaration calling for certain political reforms, including a requirement for voter approval for changes to legislators' salaries and benefits. The candidates were interviewed and provided PACleanSweep with extensive information on their personal and political backgrounds. "We interviewed them in person and we looked them in the eye to get a feel for what's in their heart," Diamond said. "They both came off as PACleanSweep material." Although PACleanSweep will not formally endorse candidates until the deadline for challenging nominating petitions expires, Diamond said Sieminski and Bigus have a good shot at being endorsed. Diamond said Bigus convinced the organization he is for true reform in Harrisburg. Bigus said he sought PACleanSweep's support because he shares the same values of restoring honor and integrity back to the office. "The pay raise issue raised a lot of concerns with me regarding the process and procedure in the way it was done," Bigus said. "There is no entitlement to this position. It's a job where we're supposed to roll up our sleeves every day and go to work for the people. I contacted PACleanSweep in November for their support, and I'm excited to get it because we share the same philosophies." Bigus will face a crowded field in the May 16 primary, with opposition from Republicans Lisa Baker, James Haggerty, David Madeira and Carl Sutton. The winner will square off against Democrat Robert McNamara for the seat of retiring Sen. Charles Lemmond. The 20th Senatorial District contains all of Pike, Wayne and Wyoming counties, and parts of Luzerne, Monroe and Susquehanna counties. Diamond referred to Baker, who previously served as chief of staff for Lemmond, as the "hand-picked successor." Brian Grove, campaign manager for Baker, said it will be up to the voters of the district to choose their next state senator. "Lisa Baker worked hard and continues to work hard to earn their trust and votes," he said. Diamond said another candidate for Lemmond's seat contacted PACleanSweep for support but did not follow through with the requirements. He declined to name the candidate. Diamond will be the keynote speaker at Bigus' fundraiser on March 31 at 7 p.m. at the Irem Temple in Dallas. January 29, 2006 - Pocono Life 20th District candidates spar over hot issues :Source: Michael Sadowski, Pocono Record Writer MILFORD — It's about four months until May's primary election — candidates are not even officially entered into any political races yet. That didn't stop three of the candidates in the Pennsylvania Senate's 20th District from getting some early issues out of the way with the region's first political debate Friday night at Milford Borough Hall. Three potential candidates for the seat — Dallas School Board Director Russell Bigus, Kingston Mayor James Haggerty and Dallas chiropractor David Madeira — all discussed the issues they believe could shape the way voters in the district vote come primary time. Bigus concentrated on his perception as what he termed, a "problem solver," Haggerty stuck to his record as Kingston mayor and Madeira went with his visions and strategies for the future. Two more potential candidates, Lisa Baker and Carl Sutton, did not attend Friday's debate. The candidates are vying for the soon-to-be-vacated seat of Sen. Charles Lemmond, who announced last year he will fill out his Senate term in 2006, then retire after 21 years in office. The Senate seat is one of six that presides over at least a piece of Monroe County. The 20th District includes Middle Smithfield and Price townships. It also includes all of Pike, Wayne and Wyoming counties and parts of Luzerne and Susquehanna counties. All five candidates are Republican, as the district is a GOP stronghold. The debate is extremely preliminary, since major-party candidates officially cannot file for their candidacy until Feb. 14, the first day nomination petitions are accepted. The candidates tackled issues pertinent to Pike County in job creation, health care and taxes. Haggerty used examples from his tenure as Kingston's mayor as to how he would serve the district. He said when he was elected in 1997, the borough — the largest municipality in the spread-out district at 14,000 people — was in heavy debt. "Everyone in the election will tell you they believe in jobs, taxes and leadership," he said. "But I'm the only one who has shown that he can do it. I'm not just going to talk about it, but I'm going to tell you I've gotten things done." Madeira used the forum to condemn gambling legislation, posture for the elimination of property tax in favor of a heavier sales tax and call for a fully deductible health care program. "The sales tax is a much more stable tax," he said. "The sales tax is implemented on everyone, and it would be the hardest tax to raise. Those are the best taxes to have." Bigus, a 1994 East Stroudsburg University graduate, said he is against the pay raise state lawmakers gave themselves last year and said he had to learn on the job as a school board member. "Better fiscal management starts at the local boards," he said. "We need to provide training for them to handle that responsibility." Baker, a former aide of Sen. Charles Lemmond, tabbed Pike County Commissioner Harry Forbes to read a two-page position paper as her statement for the debate. Forbes only managed to get through half of it in the time allotted for an opening statement, but it included Baker's position on making the state legislature smaller. Sutton, of Dallas Township, declined the invitation to attend amid concerns the debate could have a bias. Public relations agent Niki Jones, who is working for Madeira's campaign, organized the debate. January 28, 2006 Russ Bigus Pledges to Never Take or Vote for a Pay Raise While in Office as Senator, Encourages Property Tax Reform and Wins Candidate Debate : Source: Milford, PA Three candidates for the 20th District Senatorial seat, currently held by Charles Lemmond (R-Dallas), debated at the Milford Borough Hall, Friday, January 27th. Attending the debate were candidates Russell Bigus, Principal at Regis Elementary School and also serves as member of the Dallas School Board. Also present were David Madeira, and Jim Haggerty. Other declared candidates former Lemmond-aide and Blue Cross executive Lisa Baker and Carl Sutton declined the invitation and were not present for the standing-room only function organized by the Tri State News. Bigus vowed to never take a pay raise while in office and adamantly expressed disgust with the process by which the pay raise was decided. Bigus vowed to be a liaison for the people of the 20th District and to immediately form Advisory Councils in each county of the 20th District. Bigus said: "We don't need anymore politicians, and it is time the role of elected officials is a role of service to others." Bigus expressed his passion for the outdoors and specifically cited the recent problems with the mismanagement of the deer herd in Pennsylvania. Bigus, an avid hunter and sportsman pledged to form Sportsman's Advisory Councils consisting of Sportsman's Clubs and their representatives in each county. Bigus said: "I will be a voice for the hunter and my voice will be heard in Harrisburg. That is a promise." When the topic turned to health care reform, Bigus explained that Blue Cross and Blue Shield is sitting on a reserve in excess of $400 million dollars and at the same time donating millions of dollars through their charitable organization, The Blue Ribbon Foundation. Bigus went further in saying that there needs to be larger groups of people or consortiums formed to help keep premiums low while providing quality services. Bigus stated: "all of healthcare insurance needs deep examination." Bigus is the past President of the Dallas School Board and is currently a member of the Board of Directors at Dallas. Bigus is the Vice-President of the Luzerne Intermediate Unit #18, and a member of the West Side Vo-Tech School in Luzerne County. Bigus